Artiopas 3: Ragnarök
Hey guys this is ElectroAaron and this is just a remake. The real author is Yoshfico123. Hope you enjoy! Wow. An admin tag. This is awesome. Now my mission is to help run this server. LAR2 might come back stronger than before, but if that time ever comes, I'll be ready. I just hope that peace is rising above the horizon. I walked over to the hill, inhaling the fresh air as I went. And as I went on top, it was a beautiful sight. The sun slowly rising, the sky painted with red and yellow. I sat down on the grass and just sat there, looking at this wondeful sky. "Hey." I jumped up and turned, and it was Adam, smiling at me. "Sorry for scaring ya." "No, it's okay, sit here with me." I said, making space for him to sit. He stared at the sky as he sat down next to me, astonished. "Such a beautiful thing, isn't it?" I said, looking at Adam. He nodded. "You know," Adam said. "Ever wonder if LAR2 might come back?" I shrugged, and replied softly, "Kind of. I'm just like, you know, if LAR2 came back and wiped out everything alive?" "Nah," He said, picking up a small pebble near his feet. "LAR2 is a goner. We're free from his terror." And with that he threw the pebble, far enough it turned into a small black dot in the sky. "Nice arm, dude." I chuckled, standing up. "Wanna play parkour?" "Sure." He replied, standing up. Laughing, we happily trotted away to the Parkour. Meanwhile somewhere in the Minecraft java.files The metal door creaked open slowly, and out came LAR2, his raging white eyes illuminating the dark area. "I'm back." He growled weakily. He walked towards a dark narrow passageway, the area dead silent. His voice automatically changed to chat mode. He finally reached the heart of the base, and he was greeted by Herobrine. You died again, didn't you? Yes. What happened? Unfortunately I underestimated their full power. <303>Well don't worry. It's time. He patted LAR2 on the shoulder, grinning evily. <303>It's time for the players to end. Welcome to the New Age! The age of Ragnarok! He began laughing, and the rest joined him. We should prepare for that now This time, that player is going down. We will rule the world, imagine, supreme leaders of the WORLD They all began to laugh maniacally again, filling the silent area... Back to the server I fell down the block, while Adam was on the last block of the Parkour. "Darn it. I'm bad at this." I said lying on the floor. "C'mon." Adman called out, trying to jump. "You can do it." I just ignored him and decided to just look at him play. "Here I go!" He shouted, and he jumped. But just as he jumped hard, he fell. "What the-" He said, confused. "We'll meet again." whispered something familiar. I looked around, but I found nothing, strangely. "Don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again, at some sunny day." Then LAR2 appeared out of no where, grinning. "Well, that day is today. Miss me?" He clicked his fingers and Lick, Herobrine, 303 and Null appeared behind him. "Let's have some fun." LAR2 chuckled, grinning evily. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking this is all a bad dream. But when I opened my eyes again, I was not on my bed, but on the server with Adam and my deamons. "I thought this ended!" I shouted. "No." 303 said, looking at me the way a fox would look to a chicken. "It's the begining. Welcome to the age of RAGNAROK!" "No!" Adam yelled, pulling out his stone sword. "That's never going to happen, devils!" I pulled out my diamond sword and put on my shining diamond helmet. "You think you can end this with a PVP?" LAR2 growled, his eyes glowing red. "This time, you will die." Adam directly charged at the evil beast. "Don't!" I shouted, but it was too late. LAR2 pushed him back and leaped at him. "Not this time. I'm stronger." LAR2 said, and with that he punched Adam in the face hard, then punched again. Before LAR2 could punch Adam to death, I pounced at LAR2 and wrestled him on the floor, bleeding like crazy. "Strong kid, eh?" LAR2 said, trying to resist my punches and kicks. "I'll show you how pros fight." And with that he kicked me in the stomach, which unfortunatly was my weak spot. I groaned and clutched my stomach. WIP Category:Remakes Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Artiopas Remakes Category:Moderate Length Pastas